Festa a fantasia
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: O que acontece numa festa a fantasia com os protagonistas de Eva na NERV ou na Neo Tokyo 3? Imaginem só! Ou melhor, deixe-me ajudá-los a imaginar com esse fanfic, na Nerv somente para convidados!


Autora: Rei Ayanami(Erika Pierlot)  
Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion Título: Festa a fantasia Mail: Gênero: Comédia

O que acontece numa festa a fantasia com os protagonistas de Eva na NERV ou na Neo Tokyo 3? Imaginem só! Ou melhor, deixe-me ajudá-los a imaginar com esse fanfic, na Nerv somente para convidados!  
De fora foram convidados somente os amigos mais proxímos do Shinji e da Asuka: Aida Kensuke, Horaki Hikari e Suzuhara Touji.  
Cada um com as suas respectivas fantasias... Misato estava de anja, Kaji de demônio(por quê será, heim!? Eheh! E como ele sabia que a Misato iria de anja!? Descubram mais tarde e a seguir, eheh!), Shinji de cavalheiro, Touji de pirata, Hikari de donzela(outra coincidência!? Eheh!), Keisuke de soldado, Rei de princesa roupa estilo antiga, a Asuka de bruxa, a Ritsuko de enfermeira, Fuyutsuki de Nerd e Gendou, err, bem, de rei ou dele mesmo?.? A Rei não gosta de festas, vocês sabem disso... mas aparentemente ela está se divertindo muito conversando com o comandante Ikari! E é claro que também que os integrantes da Nerv estavam fantasiados, haviam fantasmas, ANGELS, corações, caveiras, etc... tudo monitorado para não haverem INTRUSOS... A Rei estava ao lado da mesa de comida, pegando um copo de PONCH(eu nunca sobe oque é isso, é tipo suco?.?) para ela e pro Gendo, estão os dois conversando alegremente, o Shinji está ´concentrado´ na conversa com os amigos, TENTANDO se divertir quando olha para a mesa de comidas e vê a Rei conversando com o pai dele, ele fica triste por um instante, mas já se esqueceu da tristesa admirado com a belesa da fantasia da Ayanami, e com ela, claro, como estava realmente bela, Shinji disfarça e vai pegar um copo de PONCH.  
- Rei - disse Gendo - vou me retirar agora, Shinji está vindo.  
- Sim - respondeu alegremente Ayanami -  
- O... olá Rei...

Ao dizer isso antes da chegada do Shinji Gendo já havia se retirado...

- Olá, Shinji.  
- Bela fantasia, err, digo... quero dizer... você está realmente bela na fantasia!  
- Ah! Obrigada! - responde a Ayanami um pouco vermelha -

Quando o Shinjifalava isso a Asuka de longe, se remoendo toda de raiva ou inveja, foi até lá atrapalhar o belo casal(os pombinhos´)...

- Posso saber o que há aqui?  
- N... nada Asuka - respondeu nervoso, o Shinji - apenás estavámos conversando!  
- Com licença, fiquem a vontade, por favor, vou me retirar agora, não quero causar mals entendidos... - falou calmamente a Ayanami com sua voz suave e de anjo de dar inveja a qualquer uma... -  
- Ora, ora, mas já vai se retirando, marionete?  
- .  
- Deixe-a em paz, Asuka! Ela não fez nada de mais!  
- Larga a minha mão, seu BAKA!  
- Agindo dessa maneira você nem parece estar usando uma fantasia!  
- O... o quê!? Oras, seu intrometido e tremendo dum baka, vou me retirar e voltar a conversar com a minha amiga Hikari o quanto você é um BAKA! Hunrf!

Não muito distante dali, Ritsuko conversa com a Misato:  
- ... pelo visto as Três Crianças Escolhidas estão tendo um probleminha, não é mesmo, Misato?  
- Hum, oh sim, é!  
- Parece que você está muito ocupada e distraida, amiga! Em que ou quem você está pensando?  
- N... nada (Gendou!  
- Ora, ora, vejam quem eu acabo de encontrar! As mais belas e disponíveis mulheres da festa!  
- ... � K... Kaji! O que está fazendo aqui estragando a miinha diversão!? - Olá Kaji!  
- Olá Ritsuko, vê, Misato? Pelo menos uma das duas é realmente uma donzela EDUCADA, heh! E como assim estragando a sua "diversão?  
- Bem, vou ver o que há com as Crianças. - disse Ritsuko -  
- R... Ritsuko, nãum! TT - resmungou Misato - Não miga, fica aqui!  
- Teh mais ver, Ritsuko! ´ Eheh, bem, agora que ela já foi, Misato, que tal dançar comigo? ... Misato? ?,?´ - Ehehe!  
- Misato, vamos dançar!  
- Quê!? Sai do pé, chulé! � - Ora, ora, vamos! Você vai gostar, eu lhe garanto!  
- Qualé, eu já te disse! Sai do pé, chulé, e me deixa curtir as minhas cervejas em paz!  
- Certo, certo, mas eu vou com você para garantir que você não exagere e nem faça escandalos!  
- Não enche! Deixa eu curtir a minha farra! E lá vai a primeira... glub, glub... o segundo é agora, heh!  
- Calma, calma, heh!  
- Grrr... a terceira! ... Ai, tô tontinha!  
- Viu só? Tomou depressa de mais e ainda exagerou! ,´´ - Ah! Cara, não enche! Sai do pé, ó chulé! Alias, vamos dançar! Heh! HIRP! soluço - Hum!? T... tá certo! (Já está completamente bebinha!) Está gostando?  
- Estou adorando! HIRP! XP - Heh, está legal... vamos nos sentar para relaxar, para você não vomitar no meu pé, heh! Por favor!

... continua!

Será que a Misato vai vomitar no pé do Kaji!? Ehehe, esperem só a continuação em breve da festa a fantasia! Flw! 


End file.
